tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World ist das fünfte in Europa erschienene Tales of-Spiel und der zweite Ableger. Es ist ein Ableger von Tales of Symphonia, dem ersten in Europa erschienenen Tales of-Spiel, und schließt logische Lücken zwischen Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Phantasia, mit denen es historisch verwandt ist. Das Spiel erschien in Europa ursprünglich im November 2009 für die Nintendo Wii. Am 28. Februar 2014 kam "Tales of Symphonia Chronicles" heraus, in dem auch Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World enthalten war. Handlung Setting Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World spielt in Aseria, der wiedervereinten Welt von Sylvarant und Tethe'alla, die im Epilog von Tales of Symphonia entstanden ist. Deshalb treten die meisten Ortschaften aus Tales of Symphonia wieder in Erscheinung, einige jedoch nicht, da sie nicht wichtig sind oder zerstört wurden. Die Karte entspricht größtenteils der aus Tales of Phantasia. Handlungsverlauf Zwei Jahre nach der Vereinigung von Sylvarant und Tethe’alla erlebt die größte Stadt Sylvarants einen herben Rückschlag, nachdem der vermeintliche Held Lloyd Irving die Blutsäuberung an den Einwohnern durchführt. Zeitgleich flüchtet die junge Marta Lualdi vor den Soldaten des Vanguards. Sie wird von einem Fremden gerettet, der durch Palmacosta streift und einer sterbenden Frau begegnet, die ihn im Tode als ihren Sohn Emil Castagnier erkennt und bittet, zu seiner Tante Flora nach Luin zu gehen. Emil tut, was sie möchte. Sechs Monate vergehen. Emil wird in Luin verkannt und als Unglücksbringer angesehen, nachdem kurz nach seiner Ankunft der Sinoa-See vertrocknete, auf dem Luin errichtet wurde. Zudem vertragen sich seine Ansichten nicht mit denen der übrigen Bewohner, denn er hasst Lloyd dafür, dass er seine Eltern in Palmacosta getötet hat, während alle anderen ihn weiterhin als Helden ansehen. Das Geheul eines Monsters lockt Emil zum versiegten Sinoa-See, wo er von einem Bären angegriffen und von Marta beschützt wird. Diese erkennt ihn als den Jungen, der sie vor sechs Monaten in Palmacosta gerettet hatte. Marta ist auf der Flucht vor dem Vanguard und auch vor Richter, der Emil vorher vor ein paar Jugendlichen beschützt hatte. Richter will Ratatosks Kern erhalten, der an Marta gebunden ist und als Glyphe auf ihrer Stirn erscheint. Im Zwiespalt zwischen Marta und Richter entscheidet Emil sich dazu, Marta zu helfen und erhält Unterstützung von Tenebrae, dem Centurio der Dunkelheit, der Ratatosk dient. Durch den Pakt mit Ratatosk wird Emil zum Ritter von Ratatosk und ist direkt mit dem Beschwörungsgeist verbunden. Nachdem Emil Marta helfen konnte, erklärt sich diese ihm: sie ist ein ehemaligen Mitglied vom Vanguard, der Ratatosks Kern nutzen will, um die Ära der Sylvaranter einzuleiten. Zudem ist Ratatosk, der momentan noch schläft, Grund für die vielen Wetterprobleme, die Aseria plagen. Tenebrae sowie die anderen sieben Centurios sollen den Fluss des Mana über die Monster der Welt regeln, doch seit der Große Kharlan-Baum vor viertausend Jahren zerstört wurde, verfielen sie in einen tiefen Schlaf. Um das Gleichgewicht der Welt wiederherzustellen, müssen alle Centurios von ihren Kernen erweckt werden, und um sie zu stärken, muss Emil Monster rekrutieren, die dann den Mana-Fluss regulieren. Emil und Marta machen sich auf die Suche nach den Centurio-Kernen, doch Emil hat noch einen zweiten Grund für diese Reise: er will Lloyd Irving finden, um Rache für die Blutsäuberung auszuüben. Unterwegs begegnen die beiden den Helden der Welterneuerung und damit den Freunden von Lloyd. Von jedem erfährt Emil, dass Lloyd Dinge wie die Blutsäuberung nie durchführen würde, seine Methoden, an die Centurio-Kerne zu kommen, aber recht rigoros sind. Auch Lloyds Freunde können sich dessen Verhalten nicht erklären, und manchmal erwischen sie sich dabei, wie sie an ihm zweifeln. Emil steht nun zwischen den Aussagen von Lloyds Freunden, mit denen auch er sich anfreundet, und seinem eigenen Drang, Rache auszuüben. Zudem begegnet er regelmäßig Richter, der ihn trotz seiner etwas harschen Art zwar stets aufbaut, doch auch gesteht, dass er eines Tages den Kern von Marta haben will und sie damit töten muss. Emil hat außerdem mit seinem anderen Ich, dem „Ratatosk-Modus“, zu kämpfen. Im Ratatosk-Modus ist er aggressiv, hart und nervig. Emils erstes Problem wird gelöst, als er und Marta in Begleitung von Sheena Fujibayashi und Zelos Wilder auf der Suche nach Seles Wilder, Zelos’ Schwester, sind, die entführt wurde. Dort begegnen sie Lloyd, der sich jedoch durch ein übelriechendes Parfüm überführen lässt, dass er nicht Lloyd ist, sondern Decus; ein Mitglied des Vanguards. Dieser verwandelte sich mithilfe von Solums Kern in Lloyd. In Form von Lloyd verübte Decus die Blutsäuberung in Palmacosta und ist damit der wahre Mörder von Emils Eltern. Richters Drang, Ratatosk zu töten, wird erklärt, als er Emil als Aster bezeichnet; ein Name, den Emil ebenfalls hört, als in Sybak ist. Aster war ein ehemaliger Forscher im Institut von Sybak und begann, Ratatosk zu untersuchen, nachdem die beiden Welten wieder vereint wurden. Er war zudem Richters bester Freund. Ratatosk, der erwachte, nachdem ein neuer Weltenbaum gepflanzt wurde, tötete Aster, der ihn besucht hatte, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Richter tötete Ratatosk daraufhin, doch weil Beschwörungsgeister auf diese Weise nicht getötet werden können, ging er in seine Kern-Form über und Richter schwor Rache an ihm. Als Marta in Palmacosta um Ratatosks Hilfe bat, manifestierte dieser sich als Mensch in der Form des letzten Menschen, den er gesehen hatte: Aster. Danach kreierte er eine falsche Persönlichkeit, um die Lücken im Gedächtnis des leeren Körpers zu füllen; Emil ist entstanden. Emil ist Ratatosk. Richters Ziel war es jedoch nicht nur, Rache an Ratatosk auszuüben, sondern auch das Tor nach Niflheim zu verschließen, doch zuvor wollte er einen Pakt mit den Dämonen schließen, um Ratatosk endgültig vernichten und Aster wiederbeleben zu können. Lloyd erfuhr davon und begann, die Kerne der Centurios zu sammeln, denn als Namensgeber des neuen Weltenbaumes stand er unter Martels Schutz und leidet nicht unter den negativen Effekten der Centurio-Kerne, die den menschlichen Verstand ins Chaos stürzen können. Emil und Marta, in Begleitung der Tales of Symphonia-Charaktere, reisen hinunter zur Gähnenden Schlucht, um Richter aufzuhalten. Sie erfahren, dass Richter vorhatte, nach dem Pakt mit den Dämonen sein eigenes Mana mithilfe des Gesegneten Steins zu verbrennen, um das Tor nach Niflheim wieder zu schließen. Schließlich entscheidet Ratatosk sich, das Tor zu versiegeln, bis der Weltenbaum unter Martels Schutz groß genug ist, um schließlich dessen Mana in das Tor einfließen zu lassen. Beeinflusst von den vorigen Taten, gibt es drei Enden für Emil: *Das schlechte Ende: Er tötet sich selbst, nachdem er Marta im Kampf verletzt, und geht damit in den Kernzustand über. *Das normale Ende: Er wird mit Richter und Ratatosk beim Tor eingesperrt und dient weiterhin als Ratatosks Körper. *Das perfekte Ende: Ratatosk entlässt Emil als seinen Körper und bleibt mit Richter allein zurück, sodass Emil nach Aseria zurückkehren kann. Wird dieses Ende erreicht, erhalten Emil und Marta die Titel Perfekter Partner. Charaktere Protagonisten *'Emil Castagnier': Emil ist ein Junge aus Palmacosta, der nach der dortigen Blutsäuberung nach Luin zog. Er wird zu einem Ritter von Ratatosk ernannt und begleitet fortan Marta Lualdi, um sie zu beschützen. *'Marta Lualdi': Marta wurde in Palmacosta geboren, befindet sich momentan jedoch auf Reise, in Begleitung von Tenebrae, um die Centurio-Kerne zu finden, denn nur sie kann sie freisetzen, weil in ihrer Stirn der Kern von Ratatosk ruht. *'Tenebrae': Tenebrae ist der Centurio der Dunkelheit und agiert unter Ratatosks Befehl. Er begleitet Marta, die dabei hilft, die anderen Centurio-Kerne zu finden und freizusetzen. Er ernennt Emil zu einem Ritter von Ratatosk. Neben Emil und Marta sind acht von neun spielbaren Charakteren aus Tales of Symphonia ebenfalls spielbar. Sie wechseln sich in den einzelnen Kapiteln ab und begleiten Emil und Marta zeitweise, bis sich im letzten Kapitel alle anschließen. Diese Gruppenmitglieder können nicht ausgerüstet werden und steigen auch keine Level. Das höchste Level, das sie erreichen, ist 50, wobei sie zuletzt ihre beste Ausrüstung tragen. Durch ihr Limit sind sie jedoch im Zusatzdungeon Gladsheim nicht mehr allzu hilfreich. Antagonisten *'Richter Abend': Richter agiert unter dem Vanguard. Er ist in Begleitung der Centurio Aqua und begegnet Emil des Öfteren im Verlauf der Geschichte. *'Brute Lualdi': Der Anführer vom Vanguard sowie Vater von Marta. Er besitzt den Kern von Solum und hat deshalb leicht den Verstand verloren, sodass er kaum Kontrolle über sich selbst hat. *'Alice': Eine Halbelfe, die ebenfalls unter dem Vanguard agiert. Sie ist die Anführerin der Kampfeinheit des Vanguards und hat sich diese Position in einem Kampf mit dem vorigen Anführer erarbeitet. *'Decus': Ein weiteres Mitglied des Vanguards. Er folgt Alice und erfüllt ihr alle möglichen Wünsche, weil er ihr sein Leben zu verdanken hat und sich in sie verliebt hat. Mithilfe von Solums Kern konnte er sich als Lloyd Irving tarnen und die Blutsäuberung in Palmacosta vollziehen. *'Hawk': Der ehemalige Anführer der Kampfeinheit vom Vanguard. Er verlor seine Position in einem Rangkampf gegen Alice und befolgt seitdem strikt jeden Befehl, den sie ihm gibt, da er sich vor ihr fürchtet. *'Magnar': Ein angebliches Mitglied der Kirche von Martel, jedoch in Wirklichkeit ein Mitglied des Vanguards. Er gibt sich als Mitglied der Kirche von Martel aus, um angeblich in Lloyds und Colette Brunels Namen Chaos zu stiften. Tales of Symphonia Chronicles Im Frühjahr 2014 erschien mit Tales of Symphonia Chronicles ein HD-Port von Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World für die Sony PlayStation 3. Während der erste Teil mit allerlei Neuerungen ausgestattet wurde, hat Dawn of the New World abseits der "gereinigten" Grafik keine neuen Zusätze erfahren. Collector's Edition Es existiert eine Collector's Edition von Tales of Symphonia Chronicles, die vorbestellbar war. Sie kostete mehr als das Spiel allein, beinhaltet aber einige Extras: *Chibi-Figuren von Colette, Lloyd, Emil, Marta und Tenebrae *Die Novelle Successors of Hope *Einen designten Karton *Den Soundtrack zu den Spielen, auf zwei CDs In Europa wurde die Collector's Edition auf 10.000 Exemplare limitiert! Unterschiede der US-Version *Die Novelle ist in Hardcover statt Softcover *Der Karton ist robuster *Es ist ein zusätzliches Artbook enthalten Musik Wie auch schon im ersten Teil wurde die Komposition der Musik von Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World von Motoi Sakuraba und Shinji Tamura übernommen. Sakuraba war hierbei der Hauptverantwortliche. Der Großteil der Musik besteht aus Neu-Arrangements der Themen aus Tales of Symphonia. Für neue Figuren und Dungeons, aber auch für Kämpfe wurden noch zusätzliche Musikstücke komponiert. Im Gegensatz zu Tales of Symphonia, wo die Arrangements der Musikstücke noch aus MIDI-Instrumenten bestanden, wurden für die Stücke in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World echte Instrumente verwendet. Hierfür war die Band PLECTRUM engagiert worden. Die offizielle Soundtrack-CD wurde am 9. Juli 2008 in Japan veröffentlicht. Auf dieser CD ist auch das japanische Opening Nininsankyaku von der Sängerin Misono enthalten. Außerhalb Japans wurde stattdessen im Opening ein Orchester-Stück verwendet. Openingvideos Wii-Version thumb|center|400 px PlayStation 3-Version thumb|center|400 px Wissenswertes *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World schließt mitunter logische Lücken zwischen Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Phantasia. Beispielsweise ist in Tales of Symphonia noch alles Leben von Mana abhängig und würde sterben, wenn der neue Weltenbaum verwelkt; durch Ratatosks Vorhaben, die Grundlage des Lebens umzuschreiben, hängt kein Leben mehr direkt an Mana, so wie es in Tales of Phantasia dargestellt wurde. Weiterführende Links en:Tales_of_Symphonia: Dawn_of_the_New_World Kategorie:Tales of-Reihe Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World